


Quarantine

by Mettespo



Category: The Newsroom (US TV)
Genre: Coronavirus, F/M, Quarantine, march 2020, post-season 3, self-quarantine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mettespo/pseuds/Mettespo
Summary: The coronavirus crisis can hit anybody
Relationships: Will McAvoy/MacKenzie McHale
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	Quarantine

**Quarantine  
  
**

_**March 6, 2020** _

  
„You really _had to_ go to Washington, didn‘t you…?“ Will sighed and looked at the computer screen in front of him. „Are you feeling alright?“

„I‘m fne, Billy.“ Mac, who was on the other side of the skype call, reassured him. „It‘s just a precaution.“

„Are you sure? You don‘t have a fever or cough?“ Will couldn‘t hide his worries at the news his wife had just broken to him. She was on a business trip in Washington D.C. and had skyped him at work to tell him, that one of the ACN anchors she had met had been diagnosed with the coronavirus.

„No, I‘m feeling great; the symptoms wouldn‘t show that quickly anyway. But I wasn‘t even in close contact with Terry, she sat on the other side of the room. After she got the diagnosis, we were just asked to self-quarantine for fourteen days to make sure. You wouldn‘t want me to bring the virus home to you and Charlie, would you?“

„Of course not...,“ He grudgingly admitted that she was right. „...but that doesn‘t mean that I like it.“

„Do you think I do? I miss you guys already now, after just 2 days on the road… Will you tell Charlie, or do you want me to?“

Will thought for a moment and then shook his head. „I will tell her that you have to stay in D.C. for longer than anticipated, but I won‘t say anything about the quarantine. She shouldn‘t worry about that.“

„Right, that‘s probably best. She should be home from her riding lesson by now; are you going to call her?“ Mac looked at her watch and than back at her husband, who shook his head again.

„No, I don‘t want to do it over the phone; I will tell her tomorrow morning. And I guess I will have to talk to Sarah, too.“

Mac agreed. „Yeah… You will have to drop of Charlie at school in the morning and then let‘s hope that Sarah can stay late until you are home from work.“

Her husband sighed. „I miss you already, Honey.“

„I know, me, too. But it wouldn‘t have made any sense to come back to New York; I don‘t want to risk infecting either one of you, nor anybody on the plane for that matter. I will stay in my hotel room, enjoy room service and keep busy working.“

„Sounds like a good plan.“ His head turned away from her for a second. „I have to go, Jim‘s calling. I love you, Honey, stay safe.“  
  


:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_  
**March 8, 2020** _

  
„Mommy!“ Charlotte McAvoy squealed excitedly when her mother answered the call and appeared on the screen.

„Hello, Sweet Pea, how are you? I‘ve _missed_ you!“ Mac smiled at her 6 year-old daughter jumping up and down in her seat.

„Miss you, too. When do you come home?“

„Oh, Honey, I wish I could be home tonight, but I‘ll have to stay here for a little while longer.“

„But you must come home!“ Charlie pouted. „Daddy promised we see ‚The Lion King‘ tomorrow!“

„That sounds great, I‘m sorry I can‘t go with you.“ Mac gave her a what she hoped was an encouraging smile, before trying to distract her. „How was school this week?“

While Charlie was telling her mom stories about her best friend Ashley, about what she had learned during the week and also how that boy Bobby had managed to annoy her this time, Mac was leaning back to enjoy her animated way of talking. How she loved this little girl, whose existence she hadn‘t even dared to dream about only a few years ago.

„Seems like you had a great week, Sweetie, but where‘s Daddy? Didn‘t you tell him you would call me?“

„Daddy is working.“ Charlie rolled her eyes. „I‘m bored.“

„Poor baby.“ Mac successfully suppressed a laugh. „Could you go and get him for me, please?“

While her daughter was gone Mac quickly checked her mail account, but before she could start reading any of the new ones, Will already appeared on the screen.

„Hey, I didn‘t know you‘d call. How are you?“

Mac smiled. „I‘m good, but I didn‘t call, your daughter did. You‘ve got a smart girl there.“

„Well, she must have gotten that from her mother. And she‘s had lots of practice by calling her grandparents.“ Will pulled Charlie into a short hug, but then asked her „Would you bring me a glass of diet coke with ice, Princess? I‘m really thirsty.“

When his little girl nodded and ran off towards the kitchen, he turned back to the computer. „You are still feeling alright, Honey? No symptoms?“

„None at all. Charlie‘s not the only one who‘s bored…“

„Yeah, well. I had to finish something, but I thought I‘d take her to watch a play tomorrow.“

Mac looked uneasy. „That‘s what she said. Do you think that‘s a good idea? You know that the number of infections in New York is even higher than in DC.“

„We‘ll go to the matinee, she‘ll be fine.“

„Let‘s hope so… She sighed. „I‘m only a couple days in and can already tell you that solo quarantine really is no fun.“

„I‘m sure. I can‘t wait til you‘re back home.“ Will gave her a sad look. „How‘s Terry?“

„She‘s also doing good; she‘s only having a little cough so far.“

„Good. Tell her… Thanks, Charlie.“ He took the glass from his daughter, who had overheard his last words, and put it down on the table.

„Who‘s Terry?“ The little girl inquired while squeezing herself onto her father‘s lap.

„Just one of Mommy‘s people in Washington. Do you have anything else you want to tell her before we hang up?“

The little girl nodded vigorously and leaned forward. „I love you, Mommy!“

  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

  
 _**March 1** 2_ _**, 2020  
  
** _

„My bed feels lonely.“ Will was on his lunch break and just as any other day since Mac had gone into quarantine, he used it to call her. Although he understood her motivation to quarantine and supported it, he missed her terribly and was only glad, that modern technology at least made it possible to not only talk to her, but also see her.

„You‘re the one to talk, you have Charlie to snuggle with. What about me?“ Mac pouted.

„What about the room service guy?“

Pretending to consider his suggestion she then shook her head and sighed exaggeratedly. „Good idea, but it‘s a girl working this floor.“

„Well… That could be exciting, too.“ Will smirked. „Can I watch?“

„Shut up!“ Mac guffawed and pretended to slap him through the screen.

„Then let‘s speak again tonight, and I‘ll see what I can do about it…“ Will suggestively wiggled his eyebrows, making Mac laugh again, but also getting her excited.

„You have yourself a date, Casanova.“ She grinned lewdly. „Make sure Charlie is asleep by then...“  
  


:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**March 15, 2020  
  
** _

Mac‘s phone was ringing, and seeing that it was her husband she smiled and picked it up immediately. Despite of having work to do, the days were long, being all alone in her hotel room, and she was grateful for every distraction. She got lots of calls from her family and friends, but talking to Will and Charlie was always the highlight of her day.

„Hi, Honey! I thought you are working?“

„I am, but we just got the info that all schools in New York City will be closed starting tomorrow. We have to make a plan.“

„Fuck… But I guess it was to be expected… We are also working on contingency plans, like who would be able to work from home, if the situation gets worse.“ Mac sighed. „What do you think we should do?“

„What about you coming home and finishing your quarantine here?“ Will knew she wouldn‘t go for it, but he at least wanted to get it out.

„I can‘t, Will… I‘m more than half through it; I‘d have to start all over if I went outside now. And I could infect others. You understand that, don‘t you?“

„Yeah…“ He rubbed his forehead, feeling a headache coming on. „So what do you think we should do?“

They both remained silent for a moment, then Mac made a suggestion. „Why don‘t you stay home in the mornings and go in for the first rundown. Maybe Sarah can come in later than usual and stay until you‘re home after the show?“

„That could work, I will talk to her.“ Will frowned. „Or do you think I should offer her our guest room, so that she doesn‘t have to commute every day? We could pay her well for the overtime, and I could still go to work in the morning.“

„That‘s a great idea, Honey. In any case you would be more flexible.“

„Okay, I‘ll ask her, but maybe you should start working on a plan B anyway...“ Looking less worried already he smiled. „How are you doing?“

„Still good.“ Mac smiled. „Listen… I think we should dial down on Charlie‘s activities – No riding, no piano lessons, no play dates anymore… What do you think?“

„You‘re probably right. You know, though, she‘s gonna love that, right?“ He pulled a face at the thought of his daughter‘s temper tantrums he surely had to expect, when she was kept in their apartment all day.

"Well, let‘s say I don‘t envy you and Sarah…“ Mac smiled, but then turned serious again. „Promise me you‘ll take care of yourselves? The numbers coming out of New York are really worrying.“

„I promise.“ Will smiled reassuringly. „No matinees or visits to the park anymore.“

„Great, thanks.“ Mac looked at him for a moment and swallowed. „I love you, Billy. Give Charlie a big hug, okay?“  
  


:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  


**March 20, 2020  
**

„Billy, hi!“ Mac‘s voice sounded happy and was matched by the smile on her face. „I‘ve got good news!“

„You‘re coming home?“ Will couldn‘t hide the hope in his own voice, but even if he had been able to, his expression would have let her on about his feelings.

„I am.“ Her confirmation was accompanied by an even bigger smile. „I‘ve been cleared by the doctor and can‘t wait to see you guys again.“

„That‘s wonderful!“ He grinned excitedly. „Charlie will be so happy, she‘s missed you terribly.“

„Me, too. I just want to hold her in my arms again. And you, too, by the way.“ She added the last remark with a fond smile and sighed.

„Same here... Are you getting on a plane tonight?“

„No, I think I‘ll rent a car. I don‘t feel like going right back into quarantine, just because somebody on the plane coughed.“ Mac pulled a face. „I will leave here tomorrow morning and will go straight home.“

„Great. And tomorrow‘s Saturday, so we can have some quality family time this weekend.“ He swallowed. „I really miss you, Honey, and Charlie needs you, too.“

„I know, me, too, but I‘ll see you tomorrow.“ Mac put her finger to her lips to then touch the screen in front of her. „I love you, Billy.“

**Author's Note:**

> Self-quarantine, if necessary, guys – And please take the stay-at-home orders seriously!
> 
> Take care and stay healthy1


End file.
